A quiet crush, a Loud love
by Shagylightning
Summary: Over time most of the Loud sisters have realized they harbor romantic feelings for their brother. What that means and how they go about it varies from sister to sister, but Lincoln doesn't seem to understand the situation he's in. Warning: Loudcest, sexual activities and events will be hinted at with no direct graphic scenes (unless requested in the future)
1. Chapter 1, Part 1 (Luna)

**Chapter 1, Part 1: How it starts (Luna)**

**Hey everybody, this is my first time writing something like this. While I have dabbled with FanFiction in the past this is something entirely different. I want to write this story but from every one of Lincolns' sisters' perspective. Each chapter for each sister will take place on the same day and involve the same overarching plot points and ideas. The hope is that I'll be able to write a cohesive story involving each of the girls and why it is they have developed feelings for their beloved brother. I haven't decided exactly what'll happen later on in the story so any ideas or suggestions are welcome as long as they're reasonable. Also while I am an English major I do have my faults and they are many, so any and all mistakes you guys find and point out are greatly appreciated. Even the best Authors have a team of editors to help them make the perfect story and I am nowhere near a great Author. Without further ado, here is the first part of the first chapter of my story. Thank you and enjoy.**

Luna Loud was the epitome of what it meant to be a Loud, from her rocker attitude to her outlandish music. She was what most people would imagine when her family was described. While this was true of Luna it could also be noted that she was one of the more laid back Loud siblings, a title often used to describe herself and her younger brother Lincoln. Luna was never sure how she could live up to the title when Lincoln would go so far as to lounge in his underwear reading his comics in broad daylight. The Lord knew if the boy had any less decency he might even do it in public. Now while Luna did attribute herself as being a laid-back person, it would probably come as a surprise to many to know that her reasons were less care-free and more her being shy. You see while she did posses the appearance of a hardcore rockstar she lived a life far from the sex and drug addicted lifestyles that many of her idols lived. In fact some would probably even call her somewhat prudish in the way she lived. Luna had only ever kissed two people in her whole life (excluding her parents and pop-pop of course) and one of those was more of an accident rather than a gesture of romantic interest. But it was that one accidental kiss that drove Luna wild, it was that one kiss that set Luna Loud on the long hard road known as unrequited love. Her love was not unrequited because she had been rejected or dismissed by the one she adored, but because in her mind she knew it could never work. You might be asking yourself "who could this person be that she so desired that she could barely sleep at night?" but the only person who knew that was herself. Only a few of her siblings even knew the person existed, either being told by Luna herself or having heard one of her many self-rambling monologues about the pain her love caused. The fact that she wouldn't tell her siblings who the person was concerned them deeply, she'd never kept secrets from them before. Months ago she had even come out as bisexual to her whole family, though she was slightly attracted to girls it was a man that held Lunas' heart. The only relationship she had ever been in was with her now ex-girlfriend Sam Sharp and while at first Luna thought she truly loved Sam she soon realized another had captured her heart and occupied her thoughts 24/7. It all happened becuase of that kiss, that stupid, wonderful, accidental, glorius kiss. Soon after that fateful event Luna broke it off with Sam, she couldn't live a lie and fake her way through their relationship. Sam was heartbroken at first but it eventually turned to disdain and then finally hatred, she ignored her on the good days and bullied her on the bad ones. Luna didn't care though, she was in love and even though it hurt to not have it reciprocated she would suffer anything for it. She just needed to work up the courage to tell him, to let him know what he meant to her. It killed her not to tell him but she was terrified that he would reject her or worse, maybe he'd hate her for her confession. She knew what she felt wasn't normal but that didn't matter to her, love had no form, no standard and definitely no limits. Even still it dragged in her mind that what she felt wasn't something many people if any would accept. See the reason it wasn't normal was because it wasn't just some guy, no in fact it was because of the person who she desired that she knew it wasn't normal. Luna Loud had fallen helplessly in love with her younger brother Lincoln.

"**Wise men say...only fools rush in**"

Those words meant so much more to her now

"**But I...can't help...falling in love with you."**

And those even more so. Luna sat up from her love ballad jam sesh and set her acoustic guitar in it's stand

"**Maybe today'll be the day"**

Heh she always said that but it had been 2 months now. Eventually she got out of bed deciding something to eat would help her clear her thoughts. She got up and walked out of her shared room into the hallway and as she got to the stairs her heart stopped. Sitting on the couch in nothing but his skivvies was the boy who had stolen her heart. Her face immediately became flush and she felt hot all over

"**Come on luna you can do this, just pretend he's just your brother"**

The irony of the statement completely lost on herself. She slowly began to descend the stairs into the living room, noticing that Lincoln seemed to be the only person downstairs._**He's alone! Now's the perfect time to tell him how you really feel.**_As she got closer to the bottom of the stairs her confidence was steadily rising and she was set on confessing her love to her brother.

"**Morning Luna, what's up?"**

That's all it took, in an instant all her confidence was out the window. She couldn't think of a response, all that came out was

"**Uh-h...Mo-mo-morn"**

And then she was gone. Luna took off back up the stairs and flew into her room and threw the door closed behind her. Meanwhile back in the living room Lincoln sat on the couch confused at the interaction he had just had with his older sister. He had noticed that over the past couple months she had become rather distant from him, and while he wasn't sure why he didn't like it. Lincoln cared for his sisters and wanted to help them whenever he could. But he also knew that sometimes it was out of his control and that time was needed to make things normal again. With that thought in mind Lincoln went back to reading his Ace Savvy comic and tried not to think too much on the subject. Luna on the other hand couldn't get the awkward situation out of her head, she sat on her bed head down with both hands in her hair pulling it back. She let out an annoyed grunt and fell back into her bed staring at the ceiling.

"**Why's it gotta be so hard Mc"**

She said to the poster of her idol that hung from the ceiling.

"**Why do I have to feel this way, I wish it were easier to be around him. He probably thinks I hate him at this point"**

And with those words came the gut-wrenching feeling that she was losing her brother all together. _**Maybe you don't have to tell him how you feel right away, maybe you should just try to get closer to him**_ The poster of McSwagger told her. Luna sat up with new-found confidence

"**Thanks Mc, you always know what to say"**

And with that she hopped off her bed and proceeded back to the stairs. As she began walking down for the second time that morning she noticed that Lincoln no longer was lounging on the couch. She was both relieved at this and slightly disappointed since she had finally built up the courage to talk to him.

"**Hey Luna something wrong?"**

Lunas' heart jumped and stopped at the same time

"**You took off pretty fast back there, just wanted to make sure you're feeling ok"**

That was her brother for you, always caring and wanting to help. It was one of the reasons she had fallen for him. Luna smiled nervously

"**Yeah sorry bout that bro, forgot I had to pee so I rushed back to the bathroom"**

She laughed slightly embarrassed at the excuse she had come up with. Lincoln nodded

"**That makes sense, need to run so that no one gets there before you. I completely understand"**

He said as he got out of his seat at the dining room table. It was at that moment that Luna realized he was still wearing only his underwear and her face instantly became bright red at the sight. She looked away but it was still obvious from her face that something had happened

"**You sure you're feeling ok?"**

_**Why's he have to be so caring all the time**_Luna thought to herself. Luna had had enough, she mustered what confidence she could and slowly began to mutter

"**Hey-y bro...if you had fee-feelings from someone. Do you th-think you should tell them no matter what?"**

_**That sentence barely made sense Luna come on, there's no way he'll understand what you're getting at**_ she thought angrily at herself.

"**Yeah, I think that you should let that person know how you feel. Even if you get rejected at least the weight of that burden is no longer there. Plus what if they share those same feelings you know?"**

_**God, he's so mature for his age**_ Luna thought _**I get what you're saying bro, but I'm scared it'll be more than a rejection. What if you don't want to be a family with me anymore?**_

But now that Lincoln was here in front of her, it became even more obvious how stupid her feelings for him were. _**No Luna, you can do this. Just ask him if he wants to hang out today. You don't have to confess right away. We can build a relationship before that part. Maybe he'll slowly start feeling the same way you do**__. _

"**Hey bro? What do you say to us hangin' at the mall today and maybe catching dinner and a movie later?"**

Luna was amazed she was able to say that without stuttering on a single word. She could see that Lincoln was thinking, hopefully he hadn't planned anything else for today already.

"**You know what, that sounds really nice. It's a date"**

Lunas' heart skipped two beats. _**A date?**_She hadn't realized that what she'd described sounded exactly like a first date. Once again her face that had only recently returned to normal color became flush and she felt hot everywhere

"**Ye-yeah, a-a-a d-da-date" **

_**God you sound like a bumbling idiot**__._ Lincoln laughed

"**Well I guess it isn't really a date since we're brother and sister but you know what I mean"**

Luna relaxed, realizing that Lincoln thought they were just hanging out as siblings. Which made sense when she thought about it but to her it was so much more. Any time spent with the boy...no...the man she loved was time well spent.

"**Ok so how about we head out at 3, that way we have plenty of time at the mall and can still catch dinner and a movie later?" **

She just nodded, still dazed from the previous conversation. Lincoln smiled at her and walked out of the kitchen. As he was about half way up the stairs he turned to look back at her

"**I'll pick you up at 3"**

he said jokingly as he continued up the stairs. Luna couldn't turn to look at him, her face had never been more red in her entire life. She was shaking she was so excited. She finally had a chance to get closer to lincoln and tell him how she really felt. She would make sure that Lincoln had the best day ever in hopes that he too would develop feelings for her. She smiled.

"**it's gonna be a good day" **

And then she started to make breakfast for herself, content with the events of the morning. While also being extremely excited for what was to come.

"**A good day indeed"**

** And that's it for the first part of the first chapter! Phew, I don't know about you guys but that was harder than I thought it would be. Sorry it's so short, all of the first parts will be because they're more for set up than anything else. I promise later parts and chapters will be longer and contain more events but for now sweet and simple. Not gonna lie I'm extremely excited to undertake this project. I plan on uploading all the first parts within a short span of each other and waiting to see the reaction they get. From there I'll decide whether or not to continue uploading future chapters or if it's just a waste of time. Again thank you for reading and i'll see you in the next part! Guten tag und gute nacht.**


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1 (Lynn)

**Chapter 1, Part 1: How it starts (Lynn)**

**Alright I'm back! Here's part 1 of Lynns side of the story, I go a little more into detail about what caused her to fall for Lincoln than I did in my last part with Luna. I'll dive more into Lunas' reason in another part. I've also fixed some layout stuff that people commented on and that some friends suggested. Thank you for the follows and favorites it means a lot because honestly I wasn't sure how well this would be received, I'm a very self destructive person when it comes to my own work so it's hard to let stuff be posted that I'm not happy with. But that's why I let my editing partner post stuff when she's gone through it, so that I won't second guess myself. But without any more delay here's the beginning of Lynns' story. Enjoy.**

Lynn Loud Jr. most often referred to as just Lynn or LJ to people she was close to was the jock of her family. In what must have been some twist of fate the daughter that would carry her fathers' name would also turn out to be the most manly. Lynn secretly hated that though, don't get her wrong she loved being physical and challenging herself whenever possible but sometimes she just wanted to be a girl. All her friends saw her as a dominating force to be reckoned with but none of them ever asked how she really felt. No one ever cared to ask what was going on with her or what she was thinking, they'll all assumed 'tough' Lynn Loud could take it all and not be phased. But in all honesty it was hard for her, there were constantly days where she just wanted to give in and not be the strong one anymore. On one such day she had found herself at the mercy of a pack of wild 9th graders who had been tormenting her all day on how 'un-lady like' she was. Most days Lynn would retaliate, heck she'd probably come out victorious if it came down to a fight. But it was a day where she wanted nothing more than to be at home crying herself to sleep in the safety of her room. Just as she was about to give up and curl into a ball to try and prevent the bullies hurtful comments from getting to her she noticed one of the bullies gasping for air and falling to the ground like a ton of bricks. In the spot he had until recently occupied now stood a boy of much shorter and scrawnier stature. A boy whose most recognizable features were his chipped tooth and his sleek white hair. To her amazement her younger brother Lincoln had come to her rescue, though he was severely outmatched. Lynn proceeded to watch as her brother attempted to fight off the remaining bullies, only to end up beaten to a pulp lying flat faced on the ground. The bullies however had grown tired of the beating and decided to leave. That day caused Lynn Loud Jr. to see her brother in a completely different light. No longer was he the runt that she picked on, the boy she used as a practice dummy even if he didn't want to be. No, now all she saw was a selfless hero who had sacrificed his body in a vain attempt to defend his sister. A man who was willing to do whatever it took to protect the ones he loved. Something in Lynn took off, ignited by what she had seen and now burning with a raging passion. Lynn knew in an instant that she had fallen in love with her brother Lincoln.

Lynn awoke in a cold-sweat, gasping for air and clawing at her chest. She'd had a terrible nightmare, the same one that had been haunting her dreams for the past few weeks. In it she relived the day where Lincoln had so selflessly attempted to fight off the bullies that were picking on her. But instead of stopping the bullies just continued to pummel Lincoln, needlessly beating him into an unrecognisable mess. When all was said and done and the bullies had finally had their fill of violence Lynn had made her way over to Lincoln. Only to find that he wasn't breathing and was bleeding profusely. All Lynn could do was hold her lifeless brother, the one person who really understood her and the man she loved, and weep uncontrollably.

"Get a hold of yourself Loud, it's just a dream"

She tried reassuring herself but it had been so real and the more she had the nightmare the more it seemed to scare her. She knew in her mind that it hadn't happened that way but it was more the question 'what if it had?' She sat there thinking for a few more minutes before deciding to take a shower to get her mind off it.

"8:30 already?"

She had overslept. _Great way to start the day, first I nearly piss myself over some stupid dream and because of it I oversleep. _As she left her room she saw that the door to the bathroom was slightly open, it must be empty. _Weird usually there's a line by now, everyone must have decided to sleep in too._ She didn't think too much on it, it was a blessing to not have to wait to use the bathroom. She groggily walked towards it still rubbing the last bits of sleep from her eyes. Once inside she closed the door and locked it behind herself and immediately began removing her night clothes. She'd only managed to remove her night shirt before turning around to see a stone-still version of her brother who seemed to have been painted red at least in the face. Still being half asleep it took Lynn a good few seconds to realize her situation. She looked at him, then down at herself, then back to him and once more down at herself. Having realized her predicament she made an attempt to cover herself with her arms before nearly ripping the door off its hinges and bolting to her room. _Oh my God, oh my God. _Her mind could think of nothing but panic and embarrassment. _Why was he in there? Why didn't he close the door? Why'd he stare for so long? _At that thought Lynns' face became a vibrant shade of red realizing that her crush had stared at her half naked. _What do I do? Should I apologize? Should I pretend to be mad at him? _After what seemed like ages of these questions flowing through her head she decided to leave the room and find Lincoln so she could apologize. She looked back at the bathroom.

"Sure now you close the door"

Standing in the hall unsure of what to do next, Lynn decided to head downstairs for a bit and to wait for Lincoln. _Maybe I'll make him breakfast as an apology, 'sorry I stripped in front of you bro, here's some pancakes I hope we're cool' _Yeah that was a terrible idea and she knew it. How do you apologize to someone who you've only ever picked on, he'd probably be more weirded out by that than the stripping. Still she knew she had to do something to try and fix the damage she'd done.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

Lynn reeled realizing she'd accidentally screamed that throughout the entire house. After waiting to make sure no one had heard her she thought over her idea. It was plain and it was simple but she knew it would work. _I'll invite him to grab some Burpin' Burger later as an apology but I won't tell him it's one so he won't think I'm a sissy. _The plan was full-proof, Lincoln loved Burpin' Burger and would never turn down a free meal. As she went over her plan again Lincoln started coming down the stairs. _Alright it's now or never. _

"Hey linc, do you wanna come with me to Burpin' Burger later? My treat"

_Hook, line and sinker. _There was no way he'd turn down an offer that good.

"Sorry Lynn I already made plans today earlier with Luna, maybe we can do that tomorrow"

The plan was no longer full-proof. Her one chance at making it up to her brother for her embarrassing slip up and it was gone. Then it clicked. _Is he avoiding me because of what happened? Does he really even have plans for today or his just making it up? _Lynn was starting to become angry.

"Oh really? Let me go talk to her, maybe I can come with"

She was fuming at this point and Lincoln could tell. He knew not to get in her way when she was set on something.

"Sure sis, I think she went up to the attic. You'll probably find her there"

"Thanks, I'll head there now"

And with that she stormed off up the stairs towards their attic, fully intent on forcing her way into their plans for the day. _I'm not gonna let Luna hog him all day. I'm the one who loves him, he's mine and I'll just have to make her realize that._

Lincoln watched his ticked off sister as she headed in the direction of the attic. He wasn't quite sure he'd done the right thing but there was no way he was gonna make Lynn more mad than she already was. Plus with what happened this morning he was surprised she'd even want to see him, he thought he had earned her fury when he watched her get naked. He hadn't meant to stare he was just too afraid to say anything and then it was too late. Luckily it seemed she had forgiven him if only slightly. He was glad at that, ever since he'd gotten beaten up to protect her it seemed that she had distanced herself from him a little. The others didn't notice it probably but he did, he was glad they were on the road to mending their relationship. And with that he sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels content with the day so far.

**Holy crap another part finished already, I started writing this as soon as the first one got posted. I was so excited to see what you guys would think. I honestly think this one turned out better than the first one did but that's just me. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again thank you for following and favoriting my story and please continue to leave reviews to let me know what you think and if you want things to change. Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next part! Guten tag und gute nacht.**


	3. An update

**Hey everybody Shagy here, I wanted to give you guys an update on the status of the story. Because of the amazing response the series has received thus far (And we're only two parts in) I will be continuing it into the foreseeable future. However as I have gone through re-reading the first two entries I'm realizing there's a lot that could be made better and more pleasing for everyone if I took more time and had more help. So I'd like to announce that future uploads will be more spaced out but with hopefully better content. I'm also bringing on two friends of mine to help with creation and editing processes for the series. BeeDee with now be my creative assistant and help me in making the events of each part more interesting and making sure the details are well worked over, and Enkora will now be my sole editor and uploader making sure there are as few mistakes as possible before finally sending the finished version your way. With these additions and somewhat set upload schedule I'm hoping to bring you guys much better content in the future, but of course thank you for reading it so far and I'll see you in the next part! Guten tag und gute nacht.**


	4. A further update

Hey guys! Enkora here, just wanted to let you guys know this story isn't dead and neither is Shagy. He just got back from 2 camping trips where he had no service so was unable to get the next chapter uploaded. That's why he's been gone for a few weeks, plus he had a loss in his family that hit him pretty hard so he took a break from writing all together. But with an exciting email he recently sent to me and Beedee from back at his home he says he's ready to pick it back up again! He says that writing helps him take his mind off the troubles around and that that's what he needs right now. He's already sent forward a few (extremely) rough copies of the next couple chapters. So be expecting at least one of those to get uploaded sometime this weekend! Shagy will also be writing his thanks in his forward in the next chapter so look out for that, thanks for all the love and support guys it means the world to us. And with that guden tag and gutte nacht (or however you spell it).


End file.
